


Merry Christmas Sookie

by RouxRoux



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries, True Blood
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humour, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxRoux/pseuds/RouxRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is all alone at Christmas, but a certain blond vampire is here to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Sookie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:All rights belong to Charlaine Harris and the creators of True Blood. No profit is made on this story and written only for fun.
> 
> Warnings: Minor language, strong sexual themes.

 

Merry Christmas Sookie

It was 7 O'clock in the evening on Christmas day and the sun had set about an hour ago. Sookie was sat at home alone, curled up on the sofa watching telly with an old pair of jogging bottoms on and a thick, warm jumper. This Christmas had been especially lonely for Sookie, considering it was the first Christmas without her Gran.

Sookie was spending this Christmas alone; even though Arlene had invited Sookie to spend Christmas with her, the kids and Terry – but it was the first Christmas they were spending as a family and Sookie didn't want to intrude. Lafayette had asked Sookie if she wanted to spend Christmas with him and Jesus abroad – unfortunately, Sookie didn't have the money to go. Sam was busy trying to sort Tommy out, Tara was off soul searching and Jason had decided to spend this Christmas with his new girlfriend, Crystal; thus all three had left Sookie on her own.

However, Sookie had received one other invite for the holiday season; Bill Compton had asked her to spend Christmas with him, Jessica and Hoyt. Sookie wouldn't have minded spending time with the young couple Jessica and Hoyt, but there was no way in hell she wanted to see Bill.

After learning that Bill had manipulated her into loving him so he could give her away to the Queen, Sophie Anne, she had wanted nothing at all to do with him. The depth of his deception was horrifying, to know that the man she thought she had loved would do that to her was scary.

Bill had orchestrated things so she was severely beaten by the Rattrays all those months ago, just so he could get his blood into her and make her pliable to him when he _procured_ her for the Queen. He had also played on and counted on her good, kind nature – knowing that she would rescue him from the Rattrays thus causing a feud between her and the despicable couple – just to deceive her and probably also to test her _ability_.

After all these years of being lonely, Sookie had thought she had finally found true love, only to learn it was all a lie. Bill had begged and pleaded with her to listen to him; he told her that he had changed his plans to hand her over to the Queen, and that he had genuinely come to love her. Unfortunately, Sookie didn't care for Bill's pleas; she couldn't trust her _own_ feelings for Bill, let alone believe a word that came out of his mouth.

All she saw in him now was a lying hypocrite. Bill had always declared he was not like other vampires; yet with his recent actions, he had proven to be just like all those vampires he supposedly despised, if not worse.

Since learning of his betrayal, Sookie severed her ties with Bill for her own protection. He had also made a fool out of her, and she wasn't going to let him do it again.

Regardless, she was now back to square one; she was once again Crazy Sookie Stackhouse, doomed to end up a lonely old spinster. The predicament of her lonesome fate was particularly sore this time of year, it was the first time she had ever been completely alone over the holidays.

Paying little attention to what she had been watching on the television, she turned it off and started to silently cry; but as despair washed over her, her silent tears became heart wrenching sobs. She pulled a tissue from the box on the coffee table to dab at her wet eyes, though such methods seemed useless when she could not stop the flow of her tears.

Ding Dong!

Sookie eased in crying when she heard her door bell ring, wondering who had come to visit her. She detected no mental thought with her telepathy, which indicated a vampire was at her door.

 _Oh_ _go_ _away_ _Bill,_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _already_ _told_ _you_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _not_ _spending_ _Christmas_ _with_ _you,_ Sookie bitterly thought, staying firmly in her seat as her tears ceased and anger filled her.

Ding Dong, the door bell rang again.

 _Why_ _doesn_ _'_ _t_ _he_ _just_ _leave_ _me_ _alone?_ _What_ _part_ _of,_ _'_ _I_ _never_ _want_ _to_ _see_ _you_ _again_ _'_ _is_ _so_ _hard_ _to_ _understand?_ Sookie questioned, throwing her wet tissue to the floor and picking up a cushion to hug; she was determined not to open the door.

However, the vampire ringing Sookie's door bell was persistent, and held the button down so it would ring continuously.

Sookie threw her cushion aside and marched to her front door. She yanked it open fully prepared to give Bill Compton a piece of her mind when her mouth fell open at what she found. "What in the name…"

Eric Northman stood on Sookie's porch steps completely naked, wearing not a stitch of clothing except for novelty Christmas cuffs at his writs and a Santa's hat at a slant on his head. A cheeky grin pulled at Eric's lips as he stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

Sookie's wide eyes scanned Eric up and down, feeling her breath hitch as she took in his muscled physique, though her eyes eventually rested on the large erection Eric had. "Oh my God! Put that monster away!" Sookie insisted, covering her eyes with a hand.

Eric looked down at his swollen manhood. "Monster?" he questioned in a deflated voice.

"Eric, just put some clothes on will you!"

"But that will ruin my gift."

"What?"

"I come bearing gifts."

Sookie removed her hand from her eyes and took a look at the egotistical and nude vampire. "What gifts?" she asked, seeing Eric empty handed.

Eric's grin broadened. "Why me of course…to do _whatever_ you want with," Eric purred.

Sookie's mouth fell open once again. "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"No way…no fucking way," Sookie said, shaking her head and waving her hands, refusing Eric's offer.

Eric pouted. "Sookie, I thought you would have been more appreciative of my efforts."

"Don't start, Eric. What you're proposing isn't going down; and I can assure you, you wouldn't enjoy with what _I_ want to do with you-"

"I knew you were going to be like this, thus I prepared an alternative," Eric said, interrupting Sookie.

"Alternative?" she questioned, folding her arms.

Eric zipped to his car and collected something from the boot before returning just as quickly to where he had been standing. In his hand was an oblong box, wrapped in black paper with silver Christmas trees and a fancy silver bow.

"What's that?" Sookie asked apprehensively.

"It is a gift for you."

"You really bought me a Christmas present?" she dubiously asked.

"'Tis the season," Eric answered whimsically.

"Right," Sookie bitterly scoffed under her breath.

"Have you been crying?" Eric asked with a tilt of his head, noticing Sookie's tear stained face.

"No," she lied, wiping her cheeks.

Eric gave her a disbelieving stare.

"Was this all you wanted?" Sookie asked, trying to change the subject.

"No…I thought I would spend Christmas with you."

"Y-you did!" a surprised Sookie stammered.

"Yes. Pam is off doing her own thing, and considering you have severed ties with a certain _Mr._ _Compton_ , I thought you might like the company."

"That's very nice you," she said. Though heart warmed by Eric's actions, she was still shocked by his act of kindness and wondering if he expected something in return.

"Can I come in?" he asked keenly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're not sitting on my couch butt naked!"

"That hardly seems much of a reason to deny me-"

"Eric, if you wanna come inside my house, you gotta put some pants on first."

"So…if I put on a pair of pants, I _can_ come it?" Eric pressed.

"Yes, Eric, put some pants on and you can come in," Sookie confirmed.

Eric dashed back to his car and opened the boot once again, pulling out a pair of black trousers and frantically pulling them on. Sookie shook her head – thinking Eric was acting like an over excited child – and walked into her kitchen, she needed a stiff drink before she withstood the company of Eric Northman. She left the front door open for Eric as she busied herself in the kitchen.

She opened her cupboard doors and found an unopened bottle of whisky, pouring herself a shot she drank it quickly, pulling a sour face as the strong liquor hit her taste buds. She heard the front door close, signalling that Eric had entered the building. "Take a seat in the living room," Sookie called to the vampire, before fixing herself a mug of coffee with a double shot of whisky in it.

She then walked into her living room, and almost dropped her drink when she saw a shirtless Eric lounged on her couch. He still had the Santa's hat on and Christmas cuffs, and he had placed his gift on the coffee table. "I thought we agreed you were going to put clothes on," Sookie said.

"I have," Eric replied.

"What about the shirt?" Sookie pressed.

Eric held a long finger aloft. "You only said pants; you never mentioned anything about other items of clothing. I am within the terms of our agreement."

Sookie rolled her eyes and groaned. There was no point arguing with Eric, at least he had covered his huge erection, which was prominently protruding through his trousers. She then placed her hot drink on the coffee table with a coaster underneath it, and sat down heavily in the seat beside Eric.

"So…why were you crying?" Eric asked.

"I wasn't crying," Sookie denied, reaching over to pick her coffee mug up and take a gulp of the hot liquid, using it as some kind of barrier against Eric's invading questions.

"Your discarded tissue says otherwise."

"I have a cold," Sookie lied, before taking another gulp of her coffee.

"You look to be in perfect health to me, and you seem to forget that I can tell when you are lying to me," Eric replied with a scrutinising stare.

Sookie released an exasperated groan. "Fine! I was crying, but it's none of your business!"

Eric decided to drop the matter when he saw Sookie getting worked up. He looked about the room. "Is it not tradition for humans to decorate their homes this time of year?"

"I've only just got this place tidied up after what Mary-Ann did to it. I was too tired and not in the mood to put Christmas decorations up," Sookie answered in an exasperated tone.

"Is that not some what dreary?"

"So?"

Eric gave Sookie a flat stare. "My…we are petulant this evening?"

"Not my problem, it's yours!"

"And I came all this way to cheer you up," Eric pouted.

"And all you're doing is irritating me," Sookie snapped.

Eric shook his head, refusing to rise to the bait that the sour Sookie Stackhouse threw out. "So what have you been doing this Christmas day?"

"Same as I would any other day," Sookie shrugged.

"Have you not feasted?" a shocked Eric asked.

Sookie gave Eric a flat stare. "Like I'm gonna cook a whole turkey for just myself." She then took another gulp of her alcohol infused coffee; she was starting the feel the effects of the strong liquor in her head.

"You have spent Christmas entirely on your own?" Eric pressed, still unable to believe what Sookie was saying.

"Yes, Eric, I've spent Christmas all on my own! I don't know if you've noticed at all, but I don't exactly have an abundance of friends and family, the few I do have all had plans," Sookie started somewhat sarcastically. "The two people I actually wanted to spend this holiday with just happened to be _dead_ , and one of 'em is a lying _son_ _of_ _a_ _bitch_! So yeah, I'm all on my own, just like everyone said I would be! Because I'm _Crazy_ _Sookie_ _Stackhouse_ , the person no one wants to know! Just when I thought my luck was looking up and that I had found someone to love, who loved me back, turned out to be lies! All because no one truly wants me…" Sookie suddenly burst into body shaking sobs when faced with reality of her own words.

Eric took the cup from Sookie's hand and set it back down on the table before she spilt anything. Pulling the hysterically crying Sookie into his arms, he held her tightly. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and cried her heart out while the vampire stroked her back and tried to hush her. It was uncertain how long Sookie had wept for, but when she had eased in her tears, her body was shaking with aftershocks.

Eric continued to silently hold Sookie, stroking her back and sides in a comforting motion. His embrace was strong and protective, like he would let nothing harm Sookie, and she took comfort in the security of his affection.

"I got tears all over your chest," Sookie quietly said.

"I hold nothing against you…besides, it could have been worse…you could have got snot all over my chest," Eric jokingly replied.

Sookie giggled. "Sorry for being a bitch."

"Apology accepted. I take that your recent emotional turmoil is the result of such harsh feelings over discovering _William_ _'_ _s_ deceit."

Sookie laughed sardonically.

"Have you spoken to Bill at all?" Eric asked out of curiosity.

"He invited me to spend Christmas with him, I told him to get stuffed."

Eric chuckled.

"He told me that he grew to love me…grew to want me…that his feelings for me wasn't because I was a little bit fairy," Sookie started, opening up to Eric and wanting to get all the pain off her chest. "I keep wondering when he had these _feelings_ for me. Was it when I gave my body to him? Was it when I told him I loved him? Was it when he told _me_ he loved me? Was he telling the truth when he declared his feelings for me? I got so many questions and I'm scared of the answers. I feel like he took my virginity under false pretences. I feel like he took advantage of me when I lost my Gran. He had me beaten almost to death just to manipulate me. I can't even trust my feelings for him, because there's a good chance it was all because of the blood he gave me; blood he specifically gave me to manipulate my feelings. But right now, all I think about is that to start off with, he didn't even want me. He just done it all because he was _ordered_ to see if I worth acquiring; and if I was, he was to hand me over to some _bitch_ Queen who has dastardly plans for me. If he had been left to his own devices, Bill would have been like all the others and overlooked me because no one wants a crazy freak."

"Dastardly," Eric chuckled. "It is not often I hear humans using that word these days."

"It's on my word of the day calendar," Sookie said with a half hearted smile.

"Do you want to know something?" Eric asked in a gentle voice you would use with a child.

"What?" Sookie questioned, sitting up so she could look Eric in the eye.

" _I_ want you."

Sookie sighed. "This isn't going to be an ' _I_ _'_ _m_ _better_ _than_ _Bill_ _contest_ _'_ _,_ is it? Because you've done some pretty bad things to me too. You've hurt and threatened people I care about. You tricked me into drinking your blood. You've said some horrible things to me. You've used me and put me in dangerous situations just to get what you want-"

"I would never have let anything bad happen to you," Eric insisted.

"That doesn't make it okay. You just got lucky that things didn't go horribly wrong."

"But I _want_ you; I have always wanted you. I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. And nor would I have given you away, let alone entertain such ideas. Which is more than what Bill can say…and may I point out, I have not broken your heart like he has…nor would I ever."

Sookie thought for a moment, Eric's words were deeply touching when she felt so broken and fragile right now. It was true that Eric had done some terrible things to her, but it was never done with malicious intent for her. Nor did Eric hide he was capable of such deviousness and pretend to be perfect like Bill had. His cunningness was out in the open for everyone to see - what he did hide was the honour and goodness in him, which Sookie couldn't understand why. However, compared to the hypocritical Bill, Eric came across as a saint.

Even though Eric had used her, he had always been looking out for her in one way or another; and right now, Eric was still looking out for her as he was the only one who was here with her on Christmas day. Her friends had invited her to spend Christmas with them, but she felt that was only out of obligation. It wasn't like they had cared enough to bother calling her and wish her merry Christmas, nor had they answered the phone when Sookie had tried to call them.

"I suppose I can forget about all that shit for tonight, as long as you promise to behave," Sookie said, reaching her decision to allow Eric to stay.

Eric smiled like a teenage boy getting his own way.

"Eric...why are you wearing a Santa's hat?" Sookie asked, curious to know why a vampire of Eric's age and political stature would be seen in it.

Eric smiled cheekily. "It is my present from Pam."

"Pam bought it for you?"

"Yes, I think it rather funny."

Sookie smiled. "What did you get Pam?"

"An abundance of air freshener. Pam has a delicate sense of smell and is always complaining about the smell of sweating humans wearing PVC – a draw back of running a vampire bar," Eric answered.

Sookie giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sookie replied with a shrug. "I just never imagined vampires giving such normal gifts…I would have thought they would be a little more dangerous or deadly."

"Oh in the middle ages it was, I got many battle axes from Godric. And when Pam was first turned I bought her guillotine…she still has it."

Sookie felt a pit of fear in her stomach and gulped nervously as she wondered what Pam did with her guillotine now days.

Eric looked behind Sookie and saw a small pile of presents by the fire. "Are you not going to open those?"

Sookie looked over her shoulder. "I was going to, eventually."

"Open them now," Eric eagerly replied.

"Okay," Sookie said, climbing off Eric's lap to collect her gifts. She picked the parcels up and placed them on the end seat of the sofa her and Eric sat on. She chose a slender looking gift to open first.

"That one is perfume," Eric said after sniffing the air.

"Eric, you're ruining the surprise," Sookie replied, carefully opening the gift.

"I am telling you, it is perfume," Eric insisted in a matter of fact way. And sure enough, when Sookie had finished opening her first present, it turned out to be a small bottle of perfume. "I told you," Eric said, jumping up in his seat and clapping his hands.

"Okay…calm down," Sookie said with a laugh.

"And may I say, it's not very expensive perfume either. I would not advise wearing it; it smells horrible. You have a much nicer, natural scent anyway. Who got it for you?" Eric asked, relaxing back into his seat.

"Eric, don't be so rude…and Arlene got it for me, she doesn't have a lot of money to afford expensive perfume."

"If her funds are limited, she would have been better spending it elsewhere than on that trash," Eric said, reaching over and taking hold of a flat parcel, feeling it with his fingers. "This one is soft, I sense it is some garment of clothing, probably a scarf, people seem to like buying scarves as gifts-"

Sookie snatched her gift out of Eric's hands. "Do you mind not prodding and poking _my_ gifts…honestly…you're like a big kid," she said, playfully glaring at the vampire. She then opened her parcel. "Ha…you're wrong, it's not a scarf, it's a night shirt from Tara," Sookie exclaimed, unfolding the item of clothing and showing Eric.

"Who is that on the front of it?"

Sookie took a quick look at the night shirt. "That's Snoopy," she answered.

"Snoopy?"

Sookie's mouth dropped open. "You've never heard of Snoopy?"

"No…he is a bit odd looking," Eric said with a tilt of his head.

"Odd! He's _cute_ ," Sookie pouted.

"Try it on."

"What…here? Now?"

"How else will you know that it fits?"

"But…you'll be watching-"

"I promise to close my eyes and not peek."

"Now I _know_ you're lying," Sookie said with a nod.

Eric smirked and then closed his eyes. "Just try it on."

"Fine, but I'll be watching you, vampire."

Eric chuckled.

Sookie spent a few seconds closely watching Eric to make sure he didn't peek. Thinking that the sneaky Sheriff was going to keep his word, she started to tentatively pull her jumper over her head, with plenty of glances at Eric to make sure he truly wasn't looking. She then held her jumper against her bare chest as she opened out her new night shirt and pulled it on. Standing up from the sofa, she set her original jumper down and pulled the night shirt down while shimmying out of her jogging bottoms.

"Okay," Sookie said, signalling to Eric that he could look.

Eric opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Sookie's tanned thighs that the night shirt skimmed the top of.

"What do you think?" Sookie asked, twirling round on the spot.

Eric sighed. "Well, I still regard this Snoopy as odd, but I approve of the length of the garment."

"Eric," Sookie said in a chastising tone. She grabbed a nearby cushion and chucked it at the smirking vampire, who instantly grabbed the item with one hand.

Sookie picked up her coffee mug, draining it of its remaining contents and then retuning it to the table. She then picked the smallest gift up and retook her seat beside Eric. Opening the tiny parcel, she found a hand made friendship bracelet.

"What is that?" Eric asked.

"It's a friendship bracelet, Coby & Lisa made it for me," Sookie answered.

"It is junk," Eric scoffed.

"No it's _not_!" Sookie insisted, holding her wrist out for Eric to fasten the bracelet to.

"You actually like this?" he asked, tying the bracelet up for Sookie.

"Yes. I'd say it is my favourite gift so far."

" _Really_?"

"Yes," Sookie said firmly, picking up the largest and heaviest gift.

"Who is that from?"

"Sam," Sookie answered, tearing the paper to reveal a cook book. She started to look through the pages, before settling on a recipe for lemon meringue pie and reading.

Eric cleared his throat, drawing Sookie's attention. "Have you forgotten you have company?"

"Sorry," Sookie said with a blush, putting her book down and making a mental note to try the pie recipe out sometime. She then picked up another heavy present and started opening it.

Eric smelled the air.

"Whatever your sniffer is picking up, I don't want to know, I don't want the surprise ruined," Sookie warned.

Eric grinned playfully.

Sookie received a selection of relaxing bubble bath liquids as her next gift. She opened the lids to smell the fragrances.

Eric reached down to pick the gift tag up, reading who it was from. "You still talk to Jessica?" he questioned.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"She is annoying."

"She's not…okay maybe she is a little bit annoying, but she's still a nice girl," Sookie said, picking up a box shaped parcel to open and revealing a box of fancy chocolates inside the wrapping. "Oh Hoyt," Sookie gushed.

"Hoyt? Is that not Jessica's human?"

"Yes, he's Jessica's _boyfriend_ ; but he's been my brother's best friend for years, he's practically family. He always remembers me at Christmas or on my birthday; he's really sweet and nice."

"Poor him…having to date Jessica," Eric said with a shudder.

Sookie slapped Eric on the shoulder, making the vampire chuckle as he reached over to grab Sookie's final present, which was long and slender. Eric took a good few minutes feeling the item, before a wicked grin crossed his lips as he handed it back to Sookie.

"You're not gonna try and guess what it is?" Sookie asked.

Eric shook his head. "I already _know_ what it is, and I am looking forward to seeing your expression when you open it."

Sookie tentatively took her gift back from Eric, giving him a questioning look before opening the item. Her eyes widened and she felt her face flush with embarrassment while pulling out a neon pink vibrator.

Eric burst out laughing, before grabbing the gift note and reading it out loud. "To my favourite, Baby Girl. I figures a single hookeh like you is going to need this, and I has supplied batteries."

"I'm gonna kill Lafayette," a mortified Sookie croaked.

"I can show you a few interesting things to do with it," Eric suggested, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"No," Sookie snapped, hiding the item from view behind a cushion.

"Have I told you how cute you are when you blush?" Eric said the question teasingly.

"I'm getting another drink," Sookie declared, jumping out of her seat and taking her empty coffee mug to the kitchen while Eric laughed heartily. She fixed herself a mug of hot chocolate with a double shot of whisky in there, hoping the booze would ease her embarrassment. When she walked back into the living room she found Eric with his lips still twitching as he tried not to give into his mirth and laugh.

"Has your brother not bought you anything?" Eric asked.

Sookie shrugged. "He forgot, but promised to take me shopping in the January sales to get something."

"How charming," Eric muttered under his breath, leaning over to collect his gift from the coffee table. "You have one more gift remaining," he said, holding it out for Sookie to take.

Sookie felt her mouth become dry as she swallowed nervously. She set her mug back down on the table and slowly sat beside Eric again, gently taking the expertly wrapped gift from him.

"You seem worried?" Eric pressed.

"I am," Sookie nervously admitted.

"Why?"

"Because your gift is either gonna trick me into something I don't want, or it's ridiculously expensive."

"Nonsense," Eric scoffed.

Sookie pulled at the silver bow and gently peeled back the paper to reveal a velvet box. _Oh_ _shit_ _…_ _velvet_ _boxes_ _normally_ _mean_ _jewellery_ , Sookie thought; her hands were trembling as she carefully lifted the lid. She instantly gasped when she what was inside.

"It is genuine white gold and diamond," Eric hesitantly said, waiting to hear Sookie's response.

Sookie was unable to take her eyes away from the white gold and tear drop diamond pendent Eric had bought her. She had never owned a piece of jewellery of this calibre before, nor did she ever imagine owning such a piece. "It's beautiful," she whispered, lightly stroking the item.

"You like it?" Eric pressed.

Sookie snapped herself out of her trance and closed the box. "Very much," she answered. "But I can't accept this," she continued, handing the box back to Eric.

"Why?"

"Because it costs too much money."

"Its cost is of no concern to me."

"It is too me, it's rude to expect handouts."

"This is not a handout, Sookie, it is a gift. And it is _rude_ to refuse gifts," Eric replied, throwing Sookie's argument back at her. He scooted closer to Sookie, taking the necklace from the box and fastening it around her neck. His cold finger tips lightly brushed the back of her neck, making the hairs stand on end. Sookie had to press her lips together to keep from gasping out at the current Eric caused on her flesh.

Sookie looked over her shoulder at Eric. "Thank you."

Eric smiled in return; it was a genuine smile with no arrogance or smugness behind it, and he was implying no innuendo or threat with this small action either. It was just a genuine and happy smile, like smile boy giving a gift to his sweetheart, and Sookie couldn't help but find it cute and adorable on Eric.

"I have nothing for you though," she pointed out.

"I am happy you allow me your company this evening," Eric replied, still with his adorably cute smile on his face that was making Sookie melt.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sookie asked, matching Eric's smile.

Eric agreed.

They settled down together to watch the film, when Eric wrapped his arm around Sookie's shoulder and pulled her against him to snuggle into his chest. Sookie felt she should have found such actions weird, but it was strangely comforting and natural. Unfortunately, being in such close proximity to Eric's bare chest had her hands itching to touch it, and she was grateful for the chocolates Hoyt had given her as it gave her hands something to do. Unwrapping chocolates and popping them in her mouth kept her hands from misbehaving and touching Eric up – though she doubted the arrogant vampire would have minded if she had a quick feel.

When the film was over, the pair then entertained themselves with a lengthy game of monopoly. Sookie often accused Eric of cheating, and repeatedly sent him to jail for being a _naughty_ _boy_. Eric also became infuriated when Sookie insisted on being the bank dealer and refused to sell him the property he wanted; he eventually took over the role of banker to relieve this problem. Unfortunately for Sookie, Eric charged her high interest rates. After many hours of playing – and many hours of squabbling – the pair decided to call it quits, they had worked themselves into such high debt that it was difficult for either of them to keep track.

"Is that the time?" Sookie asked with a yawn, putting the game contents away in its box. The clock showed in was now one in the morning.

"Pfft, it is still early," Eric insisted, stretching his arms out on the back of the sofa.

"Maybe for you, not for me; I need to get to bed," Sookie declared.

"I am more than happy to join you," Eric said with a purr.

Sookie stood up and grabbed Eric's hand, pulling him from the sofa. "Don't ruin a perfectly pleasant night."

"I could make it an amazingly earth moving night," Eric hinted with a cheeky wink.

"Eric," Sookie warned, leading the vampire out of her living room, when he suddenly stopped halfway through the doorway, refusing to move any further. "What are you doing now?" Sookie asked with an exasperated look over her shoulder.

"I cannot leave yet," Eric replied.

"Why?"

"We have a tradition to partake in."

"What tradition?" Sookie questioned with a confused stare.

Eric looked up and pointed in the same direction. Sookie's eyes followed where Eric was pointing, when she found mistletoe hanging from her door frame. "Mistletoe?" Sookie blurted out.

"It is tradition to _kiss_ under the mistletoe," Eric said with a victorious grin.

"How did that get there?" Sookie questioned.

Eric continued to grin.

" _You_ put it there!" Sookie accused, jabbing Eric in the chest with her index finger.

"It matters not whether I did or did not place the mistletoe on your doorframe. What matters is upholding tradition," Eric said with a solemn shake of his head.

"I'm not kissing you!"

Eric gasped. "Sookie, I never had you as one to break tradition."

Sookie grumbled.

"It is only a kiss, it is hardly a crime. You are a single woman now, it will hurt no one…only me if you refuse," Eric said, with his grin growing.

Sookie released a shaky breath. "Fine, one kiss but _no_ tongue." She stood up on tip toes and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, quickly pecking him on the lips. "There, now it's time for you to go home," Sookie said, turning round to carry on walking into her hallway.

Eric grabbed Sookie's wrist and pulled her to him. "It is supposed to be a kiss, not a peck," he stated, before leaning down to kiss Sookie.

Eric had one hand holding onto Sookie's hip firmly, pulling her to him while the other threaded through her hair. His mouth claimed hers in a gentle caress, parting her lips to lightly flick his tongue over hers.

Sookie was taken by surprise and at first tried to push Eric away, which was impossible against a vampire that refused to let you go. Yet his gentle kiss was so tender and loving, she couldn't help but melt against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth to him. It was a very nice, head swooning, knee buckling kiss.

When Eric eventually ended his kiss, Sookie whimpered. Her plump lips were in an 'oh' shape and her eyes had lusted over. "That is better," Eric purred.

"My legs have turned to jelly," Sookie stated in a shaky voice.

Eric scooped her up into his arms and smiled.

"I think I've changed my mind about you joining me for bed," Sookie also stated.

Needing no more hints, Eric walked into the hallway and started to climb the stairs with his long legs, holding Sookie securely in his arms.

"Just one request," Sookie added.

"That is?" Eric asked.

"Keep the Santa's hat on."

Eric chuckled. "I will try, but I cannot promise it will stay on, things tend to get… _vigorous_."

"Mmmmmm," Sookie purred at the thought of what to expect.

Once upstairs, Eric kicked open Sookie's bedroom door. He fumbled with finding the light switch, because Sookie had decided to start kissing his lips. Eventually, the light was found and the room was illuminated. Eric kicked the bedroom door closed and dropped Sookie playfully on the bed with a bounce. She squealed with delight.

Noticing a predatory glint in Eric's eyes, Sookie scooted up the bed and slightly parted her legs, inviting him to join her. Eric prowled onto the bed, with his fangs clicking out in excitement. He eventually nestled between Sookie's legs and his hands slid up her thighs and under the night shirt she still wore to stroke her hips.

"Your hands are cold," Sookie giggled.

"Your skin is warm," Eric noted.

"Do you like that?" Sookie asked, squirming seductively in Eric's hold.

"Very much…I have wanted this for a _very_ long time."

Sookie felt her fluttering butterflies knot in her stomach.

Eric's hands inched upwards to grasp her breasts, tweaking the hardening nipples. He hovered over Sookie and leaned down to passionately kiss her, their lips smacking and tongues wrestling. Sookie parted her legs further and hitched her knees up, encouraging Eric to grind his hard length against her core. The bed creaked and groaned at the slow and strong movement; and Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's large frame as she moaned deeply into his mouth.

Eric revelled in the taste of Sookie's lips, wanting never to part his lips from hers. Unfortunately, Sookie needed to breathe and Eric was forced to trail butterfly kiss along her jaw and settle with lavishing her neck with attention. He kissed, licked, suckled and nibbled the sensitive flesh.

Sookie's eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip, groaning at Eric's actions and tilting her head to give him better access. Her hands moved of their own accord, feeling his powerful muscles ripple in his back and shoulders. To have such a powerful beast at her mercy while in her arms and between her legs was a major turn on for Sookie; and the thought of finally learning what it would be like to be intimate with Eric after all the erotic dreams she had of him filled her with excitement.

Eric pulled out of Sookie's embrace so that he was now on his knees. He took the hem of Sookie's new night shirt and started to pull it upwards. Sookie sat up and lifted her arms above her head, aiding the vampire in the removal of her clothes. With the garment off, the pendent that Eric had bought Sookie fell back into place on Sookie's chest, mesmerising the vampire as he could not take his eyes away from seeing the gem against her golden skin, dropping the Snoopy night shirt to the floor without a single thought or glance. He reached out to gently stroke the skin surrounding the diamond with a feather light touch. "This looks good here," Eric said with a pant, referring to the pendent.

Sookie smiled coyly.

Eric took her face in his hands tenderly and gave her several chaste kiss, gently leaning her back down on the bed. He slowly kissed his way down her body with wet, open mouthed kisses. Reaching her breasts, Eric showed them much attention, engulfing the nipples in his mouth to suck and flick while his hand massaged and tweaked the other, regularly alternating between each breast.

Sookie's head rolled from side to side at Eric's ministrations, and she bit her knuckles to keep from crying out. Eventually she could hold it in no longer. "Oh…it feels good, I want more," she gasped.

Eric's eyes flicked upwards, and grinned sexily to see Sookie in the throes of pleasure. He gave a little playful growl, crinkling his nose as he did so and slowly kissed his way down her stomach. He paused at her hip and swirled his tongue on her warm skin, and then he hooked his fangs into the waistband of her panties. Sookie giggled at Eric tugging her underwear down. She lifted her bottom to allow Eric ease of access while he slid the garment down her smooth legs.

"Bravo," Sookie giggled and clapped once Eric had finally removed the item of clothing with his teeth.

Still holding Sookie's panties in his mouth, Eric gave a small bow, before tossing them over his shoulder with a flick of his head. He then positioned himself between her legs and hooked her knees over his shoulders. He placed loving kisses on her inner thighs, gradually inching his way up.

"I've never had this done to me before," Sookie said with a heavy pant, propping herself up on her elbows to watch what Eric was doing.

Eric's eyes instantly looked upon Sookie's face. "Really?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Not once," she answered with a shake of her head.

"You mean Bill never did this for you?"

"He never liked the idea of doing it."

"I bet he never liked the idea of being sucked off either," Eric sardonically scoffed.

"Oh he got me to do that all the time," Sookie admitted.

Eric blinked in surprise. "Yet he would not return the favour for you?"

"Um…" Sookie stalled, looking about the room awkwardly.

Eric smiled sexily, eyeing Sookie's exposed womanhood hungrily. "Well, my sweet Sookie, consider this the first of many times. I have no reservations about orally performing for you; I quite enjoy doing it actually. Lie back, I promise you are going to have an exquisite time."

"I kinda…wanna watch," Sookie sheepishly replied.

Eric's smile grew as he held Sookie's eye contact. " _Dirty_ girl…I like it," he purred.

Eric maintained eye contact with Sookie, kissing his way up her thigh. Sookie watched longingly, she saw Eric's tongue snake out and occasionally he would nip her playfully with his exposed fangs, making Sookie giggle breathlessly. It seemed that Eric was deliberately taking his sweet time to get to her throbbing core that Sookie was on the verge of just grabbing his ears and yanking his head in place she wanted him to kiss. She had always wanted this done to her, that to wait much longer was surely going to drive her insane.

When Eric finally reached her already wet pussy, he started slowly, dragging his tongue along her entrance to flick her swollen clit with long, slow licks. Sookie instantly gasped and shuddered at the new sensation as her toes curled at the pleasure of it all. Eric then started to swirl and probe her tight entrance, occasionally nibbling her inner folds.

When Eric eventually got stuck in to suck her clit hard, Sookie lost herself to the abyss of euphoria. The pleasure and tingles were sharp, making her legs tighten on Eric's shoulders and hands gripped the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Eventually, Sookie collapsed onto the bed from being propped up on her elbows, and scrunched her hands into the pillow behind her head. She could barely breathe through her cries of pleasure. She stared up at the light in the centre of her ceiling, and saw strange coloured patterns which strained her eyes, but she didn't care or worry for the minor discomfort. The coiled knot in the base of her stomach signalled she was nearing orgasm, every muscled tensed in her body and her legs trembled expectantly; this was in no means going to be a gentle orgasm.

Eric sucked Sookie's clit harder and occasionally scraped his fangs on the sensitive pleasure nub. Sookie's aroma and taste was the sweetest nectar he had ever known, and he couldn't help thinking Bill was a fool to pass this up just because he _didn_ _'_ _t_ _like_ _the_ _idea_ _of_ _it_. Hearing Sookie cry out in pleasure like she was made Eric want perform orally on her all night long if he ever had the opportunity; the sounds she made were sweet music that inflamed his ego.

Eric then took two long fingers and inserted them into her tight pussy, curling them as he pumped back and forth, stimulating the often talked about G-spot. Sookie screamed out at the new stimulation that coupled with Eric sucking her clit. Her hands grasped her hair, her body arched and her pussy with into violent spasms and convulsions.

Eric worked her furiously through her orgasm until Sookie exploded forth clear liquid. "OH MY GOD! ERIC!" Sookie screamed when she completely toppled over the edge.

Eric gradually eased in his stimulation until Sookie was a whimpering, trembling mess, suffering with after shocks. He moved away from Sookie, sitting back on his knees, admiring the sated form of Sookie, while she hummed blissfully to herself in a dazed like state. Eric then licked up the clear liquid that had squirted onto his hand during her orgasm.

The vampire then hovered over Sookie, braced on his forearms. He nuzzled and kissed her nose. "Nice?" he asked.

"Nice…nice isn't a good enough word for what I felt! I'd think of a word…but I can't remember any from my word of the day calendar," Sookie answered breathlessly.

Eric chuckled at Sookie's response.

"I wanna do that again," Sookie excitedly declared.

"I will lick your pussy as often as you want me too, Sookie…What are you doing?" Eric suddenly asked, feeling the zipper of his fly move down.

"Returning the favour," Sookie answered with a coy smile and cocking an eyebrow much like Eric would.

"I see," the vampire said with shuddering breath, feeling Sookie's small, warm hand around his firm cock.

"You're big," Sookie noted, stroking Eric up and down.

"Impressed?" Eric purred the question.

"A little scared actually," Sookie answered while still pumping Eric.

"Scared?" Eric panted his question, looking at Sookie with hurt and innocent eyes.

"You're gonna screw me with it, right?" she placed a kisses on his lips, trying to reassure the uncertain vampire.

"Yes," Eric hesitantly answered between kisses, shuddering delightfully at her efforts to pleasure him.

"Makes a girl wonder if you're gonna fit," Sookie explained, continuing to kiss him. She now brushed her thumb over the leaking head of Eric's manhood.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Eric questioned with a gasp, feeling a sweet sensation jolt through his cock.

Sookie giggled. Sensing that Eric liked the new technique, she used it some more and pumped Eric faster, making the vampire thrust against her hand. "A magician never reveals their secrets," Sookie mysteriously replied.

"Is that so?" Eric continued, punctuating his sentences with chaste kisses. "In that case, I cannot reveal to you how I will fit in that tight pussy of yours."

"Sure of that, are you?" Sookie asked, returning Eric's kisses.

"Positive. Just as I am positive you will want no one else once I have been inside of you."

"You're confident."

"I have had over 1000 years of experience."

"What about vampires older than you?"

"Pffft…we Vikings were always the best lovers!"

Sookie smiled. "Turn over," she said, taking her hand from Eric's pants and placing both on his shoulders.

Eric allowed Sookie to roll him onto his back. He placed an arm behind his head and relaxed into his new position with the naked Sookie straddling him. He took the time to study her golden, sunlight infused skin. He admired her hour glass curves, dip of her hips, smoothness of her legs and swell of her perfect breasts. He liked how pert her round bottom was, how elegant her neck was, how shiny her hair was and the sound of her heartbeat.

Sookie leaned in to kiss him deeply; and Eric returned in kind, cupping her face and neck with a single hand. She then kissed her way down his chest, pausing just above his hard nipples. She looked up at him cheekily as her pink tongue snaked out to circle and flick the nipple before engulfing it in her warm, wet mouth. Her lips kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh, making the vampire drew in a sharp breath.

"Bite," he croaked through a strained voice, with his hand going to her soft hair.

Sookie did so, and Eric gasped and arched off the bed at the painful pleasure. Sookie then worked Eric's other nipple, biting and sucking to his delight, when she eventually kissed her way down his abdomen.

Reaching Eric's waistband, Sookie slipped her hand back inside Eric's trousers and pulled his erect member out. Without hesitation, Sookie took Eric into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as far as she could while pumping the base of him with her hand. She sucked and swirled her tongue on Eric's shaft, loving the taste of Eric in her mouth and enjoying the sounds of his growls and groans.

Eric stroked Sookie's hair encouragingly, marvelling at the feel of her suck him. His leg bent up and his stomach muscles contracted repeatedly while he gasped out in pleasure. Sookie may not have known every trick in the book, but what she did felt good and he had no doubt in his mind that Sookie was a natural at giving blow jobs. She also seemed to enjoy doing it has much as he enjoyed receiving, and her moans caused sweet vibrations on his flesh.

His hand moved from her hair to stroke her spine and massage her pretty little butt. He was getting close to climax; he could feel his balls tighten and his cock tingle, and when Sookie looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes with his dick impaled in her luscious mouth, it drove him over the edge. He screwed his eyes closed and cried out in a guttural voice a word in a language Sookie didn't understand.

He shot stream after stream of his seed into Sookie's mouth, which she lapped and slurped up greedily. Eric was left panting a gasping heavily at the end of it while Sookie sat up from her position with a self satisfied hum, licking the corners of her mouth.

Eric moved quickly, at speeds only a vampire could do. He grabbed Sookie's shoulders and placed on her back beneath him, kissing her like a man possessed. "Enough foreplay," he rasped when he eventually broke their kiss.

Sookie squealed excitedly.

Eric briefly got off the bed to unfasten his trousers properly. With his back to Sookie, he undone the belt and button, pulling them down passed his butt.

SMACK!

Eric froze in his movements. He could feel his butt cheek tingling with the sensation of having just been spanked. Slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulders with wide, shocked eyes.

He found Sookie lying on her stomach, sprawled on the bed with one arm folded over the other, partially hiding her face. Her eyes tried to look innocent, but Eric was able to notice the twinkle of mischief and mirth in them. No one had ever spanked him before and he was utterly speechless; no matter how hard he tried to come up with a retort.

Eric returned his head so it was forward facing once more, to stare at the wall with a dumbfounded expression. However, Sookie's escaping chortles brought Eric out of his stunned amazement, and he silently laughed with her while completely removing his pants.

"Hurry up will you, I thought you vampires were meant to be fast," Sookie teased.

Eric kicked his pants away and faced Sookie. "Hush, beautiful one, we have all the time in the world."

Sookie smiled at Eric's compliment. "You might, I don't," she pointed out.

He rejoined Sookie on the bed, finding his place between her thighs. "I best make this something to remember then," Eric smirked, kissing her lips.

Sookie opened her legs up wide, kissing Eric back as she waited for him to enter her. Eric grasped his leaking cock in his hands and probed her hot, wet entrance. "Relax," he breathed the word heavilly.

With her hands on his shoulders, Sookie nodded in acknowlegment.

Slowly, Eric pushed his cock inside of Sookie, both of them marvelling at the sensation and feeling of being intimately joined. Eric was astounded at how tight and warm Sookie felt around him, and Sookie was mesmerised at how full Eric made her feel. Unfortunately, Eric really was bigger than average, and his stretching of her soon started to hurt as her muscles tensed up.

Eric paused in his movements. "Just relax," he said.

"I'm trying," Sookie whimpered with a shaky breath.

Eric kissed her forehead. "It will pass, I promise," he said in regards to her pain.

"Mmm hmm," Sookie whimpered, closing her eyes tight to keep the tears at the corners of her eyes from falling.

Eric slipped a hand between them and found her her clit; he stroked the small bundle of nerves in a slow circular motion. He kept perfectly still, letting Sookie gradually adjust and eased her pain with pleasure. When he noticed Sookie had relaxed somewhat, Eric spoke. "Does that feel better?"

With her eyes still closed, Sookie answered. "Yeah."

"Concentrate on what feels good," Eric gently whispered, kissing her cheek.

Once again, Eric started to slowly push, while still stimulating her clit. Sookie hissed at a sharp sting she got when Eric continued to fully penetrate her, but she did what Eric advised and concentrated on Eric stroking her pleasure pearl, letting him enter her completely.

Now fully penetrating her, Eric remained still within Sookie, enjoying the feel of her tight, warm walls around his dick. He carried on stroking her clit, giving her pleasure while she adjusted. He started kissing her cheeks, lips and neck. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sookie answered with a heavy pant, opening her eyes.

"You feel really good."

Sookie hummed with a smile.

"You are very beautiful too."

"Are you trying to flatter me, Mr. Northman?"

"No, I am merely stating facts."

"Well I'm stating you need to get on with buisness, Mister," Sookie said, rolling her hips to indicate she wanted him to move now that the pain had passed.

"You are ready?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Or must I spank you again?" Sookie said her questions with a laugh.

Eric kissed her deeply, gently thrusting within her. "I might not complain about the spanking," he said, breaking their kiss.

"If you like it that much I'll do it more often," Sookie groaned wantonly, rocking her hips to rhythm that matched Eric's thrusting.

"You are the only person I would allow to do such a thing," Eric said between kisses and grunts.

Sookie giggled and arched her body seductively.

"In fact, you are the first person to ever do that to me," Eric continued, stroking and caressing her body as he slowly fucked Sookie.

Sookie laughed again. "I couldn't help myself, you've got a nice butt."

"A nice butt, huh?" Eric pressed with a perticularly deep thrust that made Sookie gasp and arch beneath him.

"Yeah," Sookie panted, recovering enough to speak. "If there was a world's nicest butt competition, you'd win."

Eric purred a self satisfied purr while he grinned smugly. He then moved within her with deep and powerful thrusts, watching intently as Sookie writhed and panted beneath him.

"But I'm not gonna say any more on the topic of your butt, it will go straight to your head," Sookie continued between gasps and moans.

Eric chuckled and leaned in to nibbled Sookie's ear and neck.

"This feels so good," she gasped with a shudder.

"I was going to say the same thing," Eric groaned against Sookie's skin, kissing her flesh with open mouthed kissed once again, needing to taste her.

Eric thrust within Sookie harder and faster, pounding her pussy with his big cock, unable to hold back as he wanted more of her. The old bed creaked and groaned under protest, it even started to scrape back and forth across the floor with the faster rhythm of their copulating. Neither Eric or Sookie paid heed to the protesting of the bed as they were too lost in each other.

Lips smacked against lips, tongues swirled across skin, teeth bit into flesh and hands grabed and caressed their lovers. It was a frenzy of need, want and desire as they desperately sort each other's satisfaction. Grunts, growls, groans, moans, gasps, pants and whimpers filled the room, signalling the enjoyment they both strived to achieve for each other.

Sookie had never felt so full and complete when being intimate, she had never imagined sex feeling so good, and she had never thought she would submit to Eric; but now she wondered why she hadn't done this sooner than now. Eric was pushing her further and further into the oblivion of pleasure as he hit her G-spot repeatedly. Every nerve ending felt aflame with pleasure; no matter how small Eric's caress was. She didn't want this moment to end, she wanted to feel this good forever, and she desperately clung to Eric with her arms and legs.

Sookie's climax was nearing; the knot of tension in her stomach was so tight that it was ready to explode at any moment. It felt like her body trembled with pent up energy that Eric stoked with every movement he made and she whimpered and writhed uncontrollably as all she could concentrate on was Eric, plying him with affection as greatfulness for the pleasure he gave her.

Eric was also coming undone fast. He held Sookie close to his cold, lifeless body, wanting to feel her warmth and heartbeat against his flesh. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed Sookie repeatedly even though he panted erratically. He hoped Sookie would find her orgasm soon, for he was close to firing his cold semen within her and if that were to happen before Sookie climaxed, he would have a lot of making up to do.

Fortunately for Eric, Sookie toppled into orgasm. Her body convlused violently, causing Sookie to hold onto Eric for dear life while she struggled to breathe; all the while her pussy started to spasm and contract repeatedly around Eric's shaft. "OH, ERIC!" Sookie screamed.

Feeling Sookie orgasm beneath him sent Eric over the edge. He firmly held Sookie in place against him while he sunk his fangs into her shoulder, tasting the sweetest blood he had ever known. His hips moved at a lightening fast pace in a somewhat haphazard rhythm desperate to reach his own realease when his cock shot out his undead seed. Eric ripped out his fangs from Sookie's body and roared in satisfaction. "SOOKIE!"

Once over, Eric collapsed on top of Sookie, panting and whimpering as they both suffered with aftershocks. Eventually, Eric rolled off Sookie when she started to cough against his weight crushing her. His arm was draped about her with his hands drawing lazy patterns on her flesh while he nuzzled her cheek.

"I feel amazing," Sookie said, once she could talk.

Eric chuckled and kissed her temple before licking her bite wound closed and kissing the tender, pink flesh lovingly.

She turned her head to look at the vampire. "Hey...the Santa's hat stayed on," Sookie pointed out.

Eric's eyes looked up. "So it did-"

"Yoink." Sookie yanked the red and white hat down passed Eric's eyes.

Slowly, Eric pushed the hat back up into its original position and fixed Sookie with a disgruntled stared that made Sookie laugh. "You are a playful one," he commented.

"Only with people I like," Sookie responded.

Eric grinned before settling into a position to snuggle with Sookie.

"I never imagined you to be so affectionate," Sookie noted.

"Only with people I like," Eric replied, copying Sookie's words.

"Come on," Sookie said, pulling the bed covers down and inviting Eric to join her within them.

Eric did so; but gave Sookie a questioning look when he saw her pull the covers right up to her chin. "What? I like to be cosy," Sookie explained.

Eric smiled and kissed the tip of Sookie's nose. "Cute," he said, wrapping his arms around Sookie. "Have you enjoyed your self."

Sookie smiled a big smile and nodded her head eagerly.

Eric matched her smile. "And what was your favourite part?" he pressed.

Sookie thought for a moment. "I would say...you turning up on my doorstep naked."

"Oh?" Eric said in an inquisitive voice.

"Not because you were naked...but because you bothered with me and remembered me when everyone else left me on my own."

"They were fools for abandoning you."

"Have you had a good time?" Sookie asked of Eric.

"Sookie, I have just got laid with a woman I have wanted for a very long time...of course I had a good time, I am over the moon."

Sookie giggled.

"Though I am enjoying the cuddling more than I thought I would," Eric continued.

"Softy," Sookie said, cuddling closer to Eric and closing her eyes.

"Only for Sookie," Eric said, kissing the top of her head and watching her fall asleep.

When Sookie awoke later that morning she was alone in the bed, as was the way with vampires. However, she noticed the she had been tucked up snuggly, obviously Eric had remembered her comment about liking to be cosy. She turned her head and found a note addressed to her on the night stand. She took it and read what was written, toying with the diamond pendant Eric had given her last night.

 _To my, Dearest Sookie._

 _I had a wonderful time last night, you were beyond superb. I would elaborate further, but I fear there is not enough space on the paper for me to write everything._

 _However, I do have one thing I need to further explain upon. When I said I intended to spend Christmas with you, I did not mean Christmas Day, but the entire holiday which I do believe lasts for twelve days._

 _I will see you tonight, my Lover._

 _E. Northman_

 _P.s. We must test that new vibrator of yours._

 _XxX_

Sookie put the note back and shook her head. Eric certainly was persistent, but she was hardly complaining; in fact, she was quite looking forward to seeing him again.


End file.
